


#6 -For A Case?

by MidnightCrumble



Series: Sherlolly Prompt Pot. [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Lies, Lying Sherlock, Practice Kissing, St Bartholomew's Hospital, cheeky sherlock, fake case, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrumble/pseuds/MidnightCrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (Not really a prompt, just an alternative to 'Practice Makes Perfect.') 'Was so tempted to have Sherlock fake the case so he can just kiss Molly and after Sherlock leaves, John texts her saying to ignore Sherlock if he told her about needing to practice kissing for a case. :3'</p>
            </blockquote>





	#6 -For A Case?

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone else seen the trailer for Sherlock Season 4? I didn't want to watch it, but I had too.. And it is BRILLIANT! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-hNzXaNi8Y&list=LLOlEJIb7zB_2XgErpXRc4rg&index=3

Molly blinked at him. "What?"

"Well.. there's this um.." The Consulting Detective started moving his hands in the air. "Case.. Yes! A case!" He smiled, hands stilled in the air before they began moving again. "A-and there's this.. man! There's also a um.. a women who has information, which I need about this.. man." Sherlock lowered his hands down to his sides and stepped towards Molly, a small blush appearing on cheeks. "So um.. that's why I need to kiss you.. for this case. Definitely for this case!"

Molly raised her eyebrow at him as thoughts entered her head.

_Why was he stuttering > Sherlock Holmes never stutters. _

_And was he blushing?_

_Is this really for a case? It has to be, Sherlock wouldn't ask for my help unless it was for a case._

"Right, well I'm here to help you with your.. case." Molly said with a small smile.

Sherlock stepped towards Molly until they're bodies were almost touching. The pathologists heart began beating faster as Sherlock slowly lifted his left hand and hesitantly cupped Molly's cheek, his other hand lightly resting on her hip. 

"Sherlock?" Molly whispered as she stared into his ocean coloured eyes. "This is for a case.. Right?" 

The Consulting Detective didn't answer for a few seconds before opening his mouth. "Of.. course."

After a few seconds of silence, Sherlock tilted and leaned his heads forward, eyes closed as he pressed a soft kiss to Molly's lips. The kiss ended quickly but Sherlock pressed another kiss to Molly's soft lips, this time it was more passionate as Molly lifted her arms and wrapped them around Sherlock's neck. The second kiss lasted much longer as the two were forced to separate as they're lungs screamed for oxygen. When they pulled away, Molly could see a very obvious blush on the Consulting Detective's cheeks as he took a step back.

"R-right um.. Thank you for your.. h-help Molly." Sherlock gave a quick nod of his head before dashing out of the room, Belstaff fluttering behind him. Molly stood there, not moving for a few seconds, until a buzzing sound brought her senses back. Molly reached into her lab pocket and pulled out her phone, finding a text from John. Her face frowned as she read the message. 

**If Sherlock comes into the lab saying that he needs to practice kissing for a case, ignore him. He's lying. The git just wanted to find a way to kiss you because he likes you.**

**-JW**

Molly had to re-read the text again and some certain words.

_He's lying._

_A way to kiss you._

_He likes you._

Molly put her phone back into her pocket, thoughts running through her head. _So, he lied about a case just to kiss me._ Molly smiled.

_Cheeky bastard._


End file.
